


Digital Boy

by skund



Category: The Authority
Genre: Authoriteens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreaker can analyse any situation in an instant... except the one that really matters. Written for [livejournal.com profile] fictionalknight and her random song Bad Religion's 21st Century Digital Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Oops. I just. could. not. get this song to work for Apollo and Midnighter but I did get an idea for their canon teen!AU versions, Kid Apollo and Daybreaker. I've posted scans of them here on scans_daily. Here's a brief description from Wikipedia:
> 
> Kid Apollo. A teenage Apollo, every bit as powerful as his namesake although quicker to use violent force, he defeated Caitlin Fairchild, who is believed the strongest teenager in the Wildstorm Universe. He's "somewhat overprotective of Daybreaker", but his teammates cannot figure out why.
> 
> Daybreaker. A teenage Midnighter. He is slang spewing, mischievous, brash and slightly immature. Despite having the same enhancement of his grown-up counterpart, Daybreaker (apparently called "Denny") is very easily distracted, which means his ability to calculate thousands of outcomes for a fight is somewhat lacking.
> 
> Jack Hatfield. As Jack Hawksmoor is the King of Cities, Jack Hatfield is the spirit of the small town. Dressed as a farm-boy, and speaking with stereotypical southern inflections, Jack draws his powers from the country towns.
> 
> As far as I know this is the third piece of Authoriteens fanfic. Ever. Yes, it's meant to sound this stupid. That's how Daybreaker is, god love him. :P

“What are you doing?”

The question started Daybreaker out of his fierce concentration and he whipped around to glare at the intruder. Then remembered to move the tip of his tongue, which had been poking out the corner of this mouth. “What does it look like I’m doing, bro?”

Kid Apollo, standing all golden and shiny in the doorway like a reverse silhouette, just smiled slightly and pushed his hood back. He never reacted to Daybreaker’s snarky tones like the others did. He was such a plonker, sometimes.

“I didn’t know you knew how to fix things.”

Daybreaker surveyed the array of electronic bits and pieces surrounding as he sat cross-legged on the floor, and shrugged. “Well, the Incredible Hillbilly broke my GameDude, didn’t he? And it ain’t gonna fix itself.”

“Jack told me that you threw it at him,” Kid Apollo replied as gracefully sat down next to Daybreaker.

“Yeah, but if he hadn’t’ve saved over my game, I wouldn’t've lobbed it at the frakker. Cause and effect, dig?”

Apollo just smiled again. He was sitting with his knees up and his arms circled around then, his golden cloak pooling behind him. Daybreaker kept glancing at him sideways then quickly looking away, in-between fiddling with the tiny pieces of metal spread in-front of him. Apollo had the longest legs Daybreaker had ever seen. He was sitting there folded up beside him, all long lines and elegant like… some kind stupid, giant flower. What a goober.

“You’re so smart, the way you figure things out like that. I wish I could see things the way you do.”

“Hey, you can do other stuff, like blow shit up with your eyes. That’s pretty sweet, chum,” Daybreaker grinned at him. What he wouldn’t give to be able to cause some property damage like that. Apollo had all the sweet moves.

Kid Apollo grinned back and looked at him for a moment. Then turned away, hiding his face with his hair. He didn’t say anything in reply. Daybreaker’s smile fell. Okay, so maybe he couldn’t fly or make things explode by looking at them. And his hair stuck up every which way and was _red_, for feck’s sake. And he possibly didn’t have the best face in the world, unlike _some_ people, but the least a friend could do was pretend he wasn’t something a dog wouldn’t crap on.

“Well I’ve gotta, y’know, fix this jawn, cause Princess Peach ain’t gonna save herself,” Daybreaker muttered, head bowed and eyes focused on the floor.

“Oh, sure,” Apollo had the nads to sound disappointed, like he didn’t want to flee and go find someone less gumby to talk to.

Kid leaned over to nudge Daybreaker with his shoulder. “Maybe when you’re finished later, you could show me your new game?”

“Sure, cat, whatever,” Daybreaker waved him away with one hand, without even looking up. He felt more than heard Kid Apollo leave. The boy had a presence, that’s for sure. Daybreaker glared at his retreating back, but Kid turned to look back at him from the doorway and Daybreaker had to quickly look down. Then Kid left, and the room felt dimmer now that he was gone.

Daybreaker sighed heavily and leaned forward to rest his elbows on the floor in front of him, holding his face in his hands. “What a spaz,” he muttered into the empty room. But he wasn’t quite sure who he meant.


End file.
